Untitled
by Burrito956
Summary: A new girl comes to town and catches one of the Rangers attetion, but of course high school romance can never be that easy. Especially when you have to save the world every other day. Better than sounds, i suck at titles and summaries.
1. New Girl

So this is my first Power Rangers story and if you read any other stories of min you will see Ayame as a main character. But these stories have nothing to do with each other regardless of her being in them. She is just a character I have had for a while and I have a set persona for her, so I will keep it that way. Anyway enjoy and if you got any advice for me I am open to it, just as long as you are not a dick about it. HAPPY READING!

She leaned back in the seat as the car passed a sign saying: "WELCOME TO ANGELGROVE" she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Honey. We are almost to the new house. You excited?" her mom asked smiling.

"Ecstatic!" she said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"You know this is gonna be your new home and you might as well try to make the best of it". She said frowning and turning back around.

She leaned back and put her headphones in letting the music take her away, until she felt the car stop and when she opened her eyes she saw a 2 story house which was white and had green shutters around the windows and balcony on the rooms upstairs and it had a wraparound porch with a wooden swing.

Very cliché looking; she walked around to the back of the car grabbing her bag and threw it over her shoulder and walked into the house. She looked around and saw that it had a marble staircase entrance in the middle of the room with it going both ways when you reach the middle and a chandelier in the middle of the split (hope you guys can follow :/ not sure how to describe it). She walked into the kitchen and looked around, it had granite counter tops and wood cabinets, very big and a separate part that had windows, which she assumed would be the dining room. She walked backed out and up the stairs and stopped in the middle.

"Mom! Where's my room!" she yelled.

"First door on the left". She replied.

She walked over and saw her door had flowers on it, yea those gotta go, she thought to herself and opened the door and saw all of her stuff in there. She sat on her bed and just looked around, it was a rather big room with a huge walk in closet way bigger than she was used to but hell, they had money and one thing was for sure they liked to flaunt it. She layed back on the bed and closed her eyes till she heard her mom come in.

"Honey?" she asked sticking her head in.

"Yea?' she asked not opening her eyes.

"What do ya think?" she asked sitting down next to her.

"It's nice". She said.

"You can do whatever you want to it" she said looking around.

"Really?" she asked in surprise, her mom never let her do that.

"Yea. Want you to make this as comfortable as possible because I know moving wasn't easy so maybe that will help" she kissed her on the head and walked out "I'll let you get your stuff unpacked"

She just stared at the door, she loved her mom really she did, she tried her hardest to be the best single mom she could and when Richard came along it changed, she didn't become a bad mom just more concerned with money, but who could blame her, they were never poor but never rich either. Her dad left when she was 5, for some other women and had a kid so she was left to try and do the best she could and now she can take a break, which is why she couldn't be mad at her, because she knew she deserved it.

She pulled out her computer and started looking at places to go in Anglegrove, she needed to get out of her room because she didn't really feel like unpacking; she found a link leading to a Youth Center and saw they had a juice bar, clubs and martial arts. That right away got her interest, she had gotten her black belt a month before they moved and she really missed it so she decided to go check it out.

"Honey, where are you going?" her mom asked.

"Check out the town" she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful" she said before she went back to unpacking.


	2. Emotions

She walked outside and got on her Ducati Streetfighter S 1099cc and put on her helmet on and took off. She parked her bike and got off sticking her helmet on the handle bars and headed to the entrance and inside she saw a bunch of people, mostly her age, which surprised her. She walked on over to the bar and ordered a Mango Smoothie, she looked around at everyone and then saw a guy who had black hair and as pretty built sparring with another guy who had a ponytail and was built, damn he looked good, she thought to herself. He had toned arms and a pretty face and was just overall hot. She came back to reality hoping she wasn't drooling and saw her drink there. She just sat back and watched until she saw two guys coming up to her, one was a big guy with a ponytail and another one who was skinny and with short hair, they looked like characters.

"Hey" the big guy said walking up to her "I'm Bulk and this is skull" he said pointing to the little one.

"Hi" she said looking past him at the people sparring.

"You're new here huh?" he said looking her up and down. She just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing gets past you huh?" she said which caused a few people to laugh.

"…Anyway I would like to take you on a date" he said smiling.

"Yea, that's not gonna happen" she said walking off toward the guys sparring.

Jason all of a sudden stopped and took a hit to the face.

"ah" he said rubbing his jaw.

"Dude, what happened?" tommy asked helping him up.

"That" He said motioning toward the girl coming near them. Tommy turned around and

just stared, she was hot she had long brown wavy hair to her middle back, creamy skin, blue eyes with high cheekbones and full pouty lips and her body was insane. She had a mid riff shirt on which showed her very toned abs (dancer abs) with a dangly belly button ring and nice big breasts and a tiny waist with low rise jeans on. She was a beauty but they both snapped out of it when she came over.

"Hey" she said stopping in front of them. She knew they were checking her out but hell they were hot as well so she didn't mind.

"Hey" they both said in unison.

She just laughed and they bother turned bright red.

"I couldn't help but see that you guys were sparring and I must say you guys are amazing" she said.

"Oh, thanks. You ever tried?" Jason asked.

"Yea, got my black belt about a month ago" she replied.

"Really? In what can I ask?" Tommy asked intrigued

"Karate" she replied.

"So you can spar then I take it?" Tommy asked.

"Yea. I would hope so" she said causing them both to laugh.

"Wanna show us what you go?" Jason asked getting excited.

"Alright, but don't cry when I kick your butt" she said taking her jewelry off.

"Oh Confidence, I like it" he said getting ready.

She just smiled as they started he was good, his punches were breezing past her face and she really had to keep her guard up, but alas she was faster as she dodged to the side and landed a round kick right into his stomach causing him to stumble backwards did a spinning back kick knocking him down. He quickly got back up and went after her again only she used to do gymnastics as well so she did a flip over him and kicked him in the back causing him to fall forward and she quickly ran in front of him before he could fall and pinned him to the ground. Everyone just stared around in awe.

He tapped out and she just smiled standing up and helping him up in the process. He was thoroughly impressed and so was Jason.

"Dang girl, your good" Tommy said wiping his face off with a towel and handing her one.

"Thanks. You ok? I hope I didn't hurt you" she said.

"Nah. It takes more than that plus you are really good at controlling the power of your techniques" he said.

"Thanks. You are really good as well I had to really focus" she said laughing. Jason came over.

"That was really good" he said.

"Thanks" she smiled

"Why don't you come meet the rest of the group?" Tommy said.

"Sure!" She said excited, friends weren't something she should pass up right now. So she followed them over.

"By the way I'm Tommy and that's Jason" he said.

"Ayame" she said smiling.

"Hey guys. This is Ayame." Tommy said.

"Hey" they all said.

"This is Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Zac, guys this is Ayame" he said.

"Hey" she said.

"You dance?" The one name Zac asked

Yea. How'd you know? She asked.

"Your abs" he pointed "They look like dancer abs" he said.

"Wow. Really observant" she said impressed "Yea. I dance" she said.

"What's your style?" he asked.

"Club and Hip-hop, I can do all kinds but those are my favorite" she replied.

"Nice. You'll have to show me your moves" he said.

"Yea. Defiantly" she said then saw Bulk and Skull come over. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey" Bulk said.

"Yea?" she said sounding annoyed.

"About that date" he said checking her out.

"Are you deaf? I said no" she said getting pissed.

"Just one date" he said.

"She said no" Tommy told him.

"No one asked you tommy" he said.

"I said no and you ask again I will break your fucking jaw and if you don't believe me just try me" she said giving him the death glare and stepping forward. He looked scared and back up.

"I gotta go" he took off.

They all just stared at her in amazement.

"What?" she said.

"That was hot" tommy said out loud and realized he did. He went bright red, they all just stared at him. Ayame just laughed.

"Thanks for standing up for me though" she said changing the subject then saw Kimberley giving her death looks. She just ignored them.

"Well Tommy should we start going" Kim said going to stand by him.

"Go where?" he asked confused.

"It's almost five and I want to hit the mall before dinner" she said.

"I can go with you" Trini said picking up on the attraction between Ayame and Tommy.

"Tommy said he would go with me though" she said kinda of whiney.

"Sorry Kim but I was actually gonna show Ayame around town" he said looking at her to play along.

"Ye-Yea" she said picking up on his look.

"Oh-"Kim said pissed "Forget it then Trini shall we go?" she said looking at Trini.

"Uh-sure" she said following kim.

"Is that your girlfriend? Cuz if so I don't play that game" she stated.

"No. She's not I swear" he said looking truthful. She shrugged.

"Just let me get my stuff" she said walking off.

"Yo dude, what about Kim?" Jason asked.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You were crushing on her forever and now all of a sudden you jump ships?" Jason asked.

"Yea well we're only in high school and I never said I was gonna date her" he said patting Jason on the back "Look you guys I am just honestly getting tired of Kim, she is so clingy and I have been getting unattached for a while" he said honestly.

"I get ya man. Just be careful" he said and walked off when she came back over.

"They aren't coming?" she asked.

"Nah. They had things to do. Shall we?" he asked.

"Yea" she said following him.

"Mind walking?" he asked

"Nah that's cool" she said following him.


	3. Confrontation

They finally arrived back at the center, she looked at her watch and saw it was 9.

"Geez, we walked for 4 hours" she said laughing.

"Yea I've never held that long of a conversation with someone" he said laughing.

"I had a lot of fun today" she said smiling at him.

" I did too" he said.

"I better get back home though, im sure my mom is worried" she said laughing.

"Yea. Me too" he said, sad they had to part.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yea. Defiantly" he said.

"Cool. Well I will see ya later" she said walking over to her bike.

"Yep" he just stared after her. She was so hot and gorgeous and had an amazing personality. He walked home and the whole time he could only think about her, he got to his room and laid down on his bed. His mind would not stop racing about her, she just kept picturing her her lips…body..tits he felt himself getting hard, he closed his eyes and put his hands down his pants stroking his member imagining it being her. He could feel himself getting close as he pictured her arching over him in a sexy lacy bra and thong licking his lips sedictivley and then he felt the warm liquid. He opened his eyes panting and looked down then just laid back on the pillow breathing. He got up and went to the bathroom and washed himself off.

Ayame walked in her door and her mom was right there.

"Honey. I was so worried about you" she said hugging her "Where were you?" She asked looking her over to make sure she was ok.

"I met some people at the center and they showed me around town and we lost track of time" she said.

"A boy?" her mom asked with a grin.

"maybe-" she said blushing.

"Oh. I am so excited!" she said hugging her "I want details and what he looks like" she said.

"K. But not tonight, I'm tired" she said going up to her room.

She closed her door and laid down on her bed closing her eyes thinking about today and she was so excited about tomorrow. She had butterflies in her stomach. What was she gonna wear? She got up and started looking for something to wear and after a half hour came to a conclusion of skinny jeans and a mid riff black top with a ruffled look on the top and sleeves that came off her shoulder and showed her stomach. She put the clothes on her dresser and fell asleep.

The next morning she jumped up and showered and let her hair curl naturally, luckly she was blessed with nice hair and she got ready and did light makeup and did a once over in the mirror and took off for school kissing her mom on the cheek and heading out. Her mom just smiled and went back to eating.

She arrived to school and parked her bike, she saw guys starting at her but she just ignored them.

"Nice ride" the guys said coming over.

" Thanks" she said walking off.

She walked inside the school and went to the office and got her schedule and locker number. She found her locker and put her stuff in there and tommy was a few lockers down just starting in awe at her. She was so hot and gorgeous, he shook himself out of his daze and walked over to her. She closed her locker and saw Tommy standing there.

"Hey" she said smiling, the butterflies in her stomach starting to go crazy and right down the hall Kimberley was shooting her death glares.

"Kim. You ok" Trinin asked seeing what she looking at.

"No. That whore is coming onto my tommy" she said pissed.

"Well he also seems to be coming onto her" Trini said getting tired of Kim's jealousy.

"Yea. Well if she wasn't here this wouldn't be a problem" she said storming off. Trini sighed and followed her.

"What's you first class" he asked looking at her schedule.

"You and me have the first 3 classes together" he said.

"Cool. Glad I will know someone" she said, she was so excited but had to calm it down and the same with him.

They walked into class and sat down and the whole time Ayame could not think of anything else but Tommy, she looked over at him and couldn't get over how hot he looked in his white muscle shirt and jeans; the bell rang and the last 2 periods seemed to drag on. Finally lunch was here and they headed to the cafeteria, they got their food and headed over to where everyone else was.

"Hey guys" Ayame said ignoring Kim's gaze.

"Hey" They all said.

"How's your first day?" Billy asked.

"Oh so much fun!" she said faking enthusiasm. They just laughed.

"What are your next two classes" he asked looking at her schedule "You have the next one with me" Billy said.

"And the last one with me" Trini said.

"Cool" she said, relieved she had someone in her classes she knew.

Finally school got over and she went to her locker and got her stuff then she saw Kim coming over. She rolled her eyes and took a breath.

"Hey" she said greeting Kim.

"Stay away from him" Kim said serious and shooting her daggers.

"Or what?" she asked not intimidated "Look sweetie if you wanted him you should have made your move, I like him and am gonna continue to hang with him and if that's a problem for you then I suggest you find something better to do after school then the center" she walked off shutting her locker.

She saw Tommy by the doors and smiled as she walked over to him.

"What did Kim say?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much" she said.

"She said something. Please tell me" he said.

"She told me to stay away from you, no big deal, I told her to fuck off" she said nonchalantly.

"That pisses me off" he said looking mad.

"Don't worry about it, she is just jealous but like I said I told her to fuck off because I enjoy hanging with you and that's not gonna change because she has a problem" she said reassuring him.

"Still-" she stopped in front of him and put her finger on his lip and shook her head. He was surprised and just stared at her. She walked off.

"You coming?" she asked looking back.

"Ye-yea" she said running to catch up with her. They got to the center and set their stuff at one of the tables and ordered two smoothies and sat down.

" So what do you think so far?" he asked.

"It's alright, I'm sure I would hate it if I didn't meet you" she said looking at people on the mats. He just blushed.

"Good to know I did some good" he said laughing a little. She smiled and saw Jason and them motioning them over. They went over and joined the rest of them hanging out.

"Hey. You should show me your moves" Zac said getting up and dragging her over to the stereo.

"Alright" she said laughing; he put in one of his favorite cds and was in awe, she was good. Tommy was entranced, Kim saw that and nudged Tommy. He looked at her then back at Ayame. After she got done she got applause from everyone and went and sat down by Tommy.

"That was awesome" Zac said.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"You are really good" Trini said "I wish I could dance like that" she said.

"I can show you sometime" Ayame offered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea, It will be fun" she smiled at her.

"That was hot" Tommy said in her ear.

"Yea?' she said back "If you think that's hot than you haven't seen nothing" she whispered back causing tommy to get a tent in his jeans. She grabbed the bag and put it in his lap and turned back around to watch Zac. Kim was getting angry she knew damn well what they were talking about and she would be damned if that happened.


	4. Bonfire

There watches went off.

"shit..really?" tommy said under his breath.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We gotta go" he said giving her an apologetic look and they all took off.

She just stared there dumbfounded but knew about minding your own business, she went over to the table and got her bag and headed out to her bike and took off for home. She got home and threw her bag on the floor and saw a message by the phone.

Ayame,

Your cousin called.

Mom.

She excitedly picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?" she heard her cousin answer the phone.

"Madison. It's so good to talk to you" she said excitedly.

"Ayame! I miss you!" She said.

" I miss you too. When are you gonna come see me?" she asked.

"This weekend" she said.

"Really!" she said ecstatic.

"Yep. And I can meet this new boy your mom has ben telling me about" she said slyly.

"Yea. I got some stuff to tell ya" she told her.

"That's exciting! I can't wait" she said.

"me either!" Ayame said and then heard a knock at the door "Someone is here. I gotta go but see you this weekend!" she said and hung up and went over to the door and saw Tommy.

"hey" She said letting him in.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier, that was really rude" he said looking sorry.

"It's cool" She smiled at him.

"How did you know where I live? She asked.

"Billy is really good with computers" he said.

"So you had him get my address? I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out" she said playfully.

"Well I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you and I didn't know your number" he said stepping close to her, making him 2-inches away from her face. She blushed and then heard the door open and they stepped back and it was her mom and Richard.

"Oh. This tommy?" her mom said going over to him.

"Yea" she said kind of embarrassed.

"He is cute" she said. He just laughed as Ayame turned five shades of red.

"Tommy this is my mom and Richard, my step dad" she said.

"Nice to meet you" he said flashing them his gorgeous smile.

"We were just gonna go to my room and do homework" she said pulling Tommy away.

"Alright sweetie" she winked at her and took off for the kitchen

"Are you sure they should be in the same room?" Richard asked.

"They are only gonna be working on homework honey, now help me put this food away" she said changing the subject.

They got up to her room and shut the door.

"Sorry about that" she said blushing" she can be kind of embarrassing" she said setting her bag down.

"She's nice" he said sitting on her bed.

"Yea, or something" she said turning on her stereo.

"So we're all having a bonfire tonight and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with" he said.

"Sure. I'm down" she said excited.

"Cool deal, we will probably head there about 8" he said.

"Alright. Sounds good" she said lying on her bed. She was so hot, he couldn't stop staring at her, her smooth tan skin of her stomach driving him insane. She saw him staring at her she just smiled and stretched into a sexier pose, he was starting to go crazy, and her ass looked so good in those jeans.

She then sat up and played dumb.

"So you wanna hang till 8 or you got stuff to do?" she asked.

"If you want to I'm down" he said.

"Yea, Sounds good to me" she said.

He looked so hot, she couldn't stop starting at him and decided she was done playing this game. She pulled him on the bed arching over him she put her lips on his and he returned the kiss. She opened her mouth to allow him access, she let out a little moan as he explored her mouth and before she knew it, he was on top of her kissing her neck, she grabbed his hair in pleasure as he ran his hand up her stomach and under her shirt and bra. He felt her hard nipple and gently squeezed it while kissing her, then he cupped her whole right breast and gently squeezed it as he lifted her shirt up and ran his mouth over her breast taking her nipple in his mouth and gently sucking on it. She let out a moan and she arched her back in pleasure, she stroked his erect member through his pants causing him to let out a moan. Then they heard someone coming up the stairs and he got off her and she pulled her shirt down and they acted normal.

"Hey honey, are you guys hungry?" mom said poking her head in.

"No" she said glaring at her.

"Alright well what are your plans for tonight? Richard wants to go out and I don't wanna leave you here by yourself" she said.

"Tommy and his friends are having a bonfire, so 'im gonna go with them" she said.

"Oh good, have fun and don't be out to late" she said and closed the door. Ayame fell over laughing on the bed.

"That was close" he said laughing a little.

"Moms have the best timing" she said

"Yea. I swear they just know when to come in" he said.

"Right?" she said laughing. She looked at her clock and it said 7:30.

"Shit, we gotta get going" he said annoyed.

"Yea, well I am gonna change into something warmer real quick" she went over to her closet and took off her shirt in a slow sexy motion, causing tommy to get hard. She was so hot, she looked in the mirror and saw him looking at her she juts smiled to herself and put on a tight fitting sweater.

"Ready" she said walking over to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her back and pushed her up against the wall as he kissed her and was feeling her through her clothes, god she did not want him to stop but she didn't wanna have to rush it.

"Alright tommy" She said pushing him off "We need to go and I promise tonight we will pick up where we left off" she said kissing him. He nodded and they headed out to his car and took off.

They pulled up to the campground and saw everyone around the fire, they got out and Tommy grabbed her hand as they walked to where everyone was.


	5. Edge

"Hey guys" he said sitting down with Ayame.

"Hey" They all said. Kim was staring her down, she was pissed that they were holding hands and then she was something on her skin that was dark and she squinted and realized it was a hickey. She couldn't believe it, they had sex already, she nudged Trini and showed her, she just shrugged and went back to the fire.

"That's a damn Hickey" kim said in her ear.

"Yea. I know" Trini said annoyed.

"He had sex with her already?" she said.

"I don't know and I don't care, it's his penis" she said nonchantaly.

"But-" trini cut her off

"Look Kim, Your my best friend but I am sick of hearing about Tommy and Ayame, who cares you had your chance and you didn't do anything and honestly he's happier with her" she said.

"What do you mean?" she asked taken back.

"If you can't see it, you don't know him that well" she said and went over by Billy. She could not believe her. She walked over to Tommy.

"Can I talk to you Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Sure" he said getting back "Be back" he told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What's up kim?" he asked.

"You and her I do not understand Tommy" she said.

"What don't you understand?" he asked confused and annoyed.

"You and Ayame" she said looking down.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well she just came here and all of a sudden you are head over heels for her I mean you already slept with her" she said.

"Excuse me?" he said getting pissed "Do not play that card, I have liked you for a long time kim and I showed it but you never returned it. What? You thought you could string me along forever and I would obey? Hell no and unlike you Ayame doesn't play with my emotions and as far as me and her sleeping together that is none of your business" he said fuming.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I guess I was just being dumb but I do like you tommy I have for a long time" she said grabbing his arm "and your right, you and her having sex is none of my business but iwas just hoping my first time would be with you" she said almost crying.

"Well it's too late Kim, I am with Ayame right now and I love her, I really don't care if it has only been 2 days, I love her and nothing will change that" he said pulling his arm away.

"She' a whore Tommy, she's not even a virgin" she said as he walked away. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Yea i did some looking into her and talked to some people and she's had sex with more than one person" she said thinking she got him to change his mind. He clenched his fist and before she knew what was going on he had her pinned against the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that and mind your own damn business and for the record I could give a shit less about whom she's slept with" he let go and stormed off toward camp. Everyone went back to looking busy, they were all taken back by what just happened.

Ayame threw the blanket down and took off into the woods.

"Ayame!" Trini called. Tommy came back.

"Where is she?" he asked looking for her.

"She took off after you guys got done arguing" he said.

"Why? I said I don't care" he said in disbelief.

"She's embarrassed" trini said.

"I am gonna go look for her" he said.

"We'll join you" Jason said and they took off in the direction she went and split up.

"Ayame!" Everyone was calling out. She stopped at the edge of the rocks and fell down crying. She was so humiliated, how could she do that. She started crying then she heard someone coming and she looked up and got kicked across the face. She fell onto the ground her vision coming into focus and saw it was Kim. She grabbed her by the hair and drug her to the edge of the cliff.

"Let me go" she said as kim hit her on the head. She blacked out and came back, everything a blur.

"You want Tommy? You wanna fuck him?" I told you to stay away from him. You didn't listen to me now you will pay" she said pushing her further off the edge.

"Kim stop, please" she said trying to crawl up. Trini heard voices and saw Kim holding her by the edge.

"KIM STOP!" Trini said and everyone else and came running. They all took off toward them and Kim kicked her off the edge.

"Ayame!" Tommy said running to the edge and saw her hanging onto a branch.

"Tommy..help me" she said in a strained voice.

"I'm coming baby, hold on" he looked around for something she could grab onto.

"There might be a rope in my car. I'll go check" he took off for camp and came back with a rope he handed it to him and he lowered it over the edge.

"Grab onto it and we will pull you up" he yelled down.

"She grabbed onto it ignoring the pain in her head and her ribs. They pulled her up and Tommy grabbed her right where he ribs were broken. She let out a cry of pain.

"Ayame" he laid her on the ground and saw he ribs were broken.

"Jason. Let's get her town and the hospital" Tommy said as he picked her up, they all followed and got her in the car. They sped off into town and ran into the hospital with her. They waited in the waiting room until he saw her mom come through the door and she saw Tommy.

"What happened?" she asked running to him.

"She got pushed off a cliff and has a head trauma and a few broken ribs" he stated trying not to cry.

"My baby" she said falling down and crying. Then the doctor came out and she took off to him.

"How is she doc. I'm her mom" she said.

"She will be ok, nothing serious. Just needs rest is all. You can go see her though she will be unconscious" he said walking off. They went into her room and Tommy damn near fell down sobbing at the site of the girl he loved in bandages and unconscious. He stood by the door as her mom walked over and stroked her head and kissed her on the head.

"I am pressing charges" she said pissed off.

"Now honey-" Richard tried to say.

"No. Someone pushed my baby off a cliff and tried to kill her and if they know who she was I am pressing charges. No one try's to kill my child and get away with it" she went over to Tommy "Who did this?" she asked him.

"Kim" Trini fessed up. She didn't like being a tattletale but this went too far.

"Thank you." She said walking out of the room Richard following her.

"We'll leave ya alone man" Jason said and walked out. Tommy walked over to her bed and held her hand.

"Baby.." he said stroking he hair and he started to cry.

"Why you crying?" he heard her say and smile a little.

"Your awake" he said and kissed her lips.

"Yea. Well I'm not dead" she said holding his hand.

"I was so scared Ayame, if I couldn't have saved you..i-i-don't know what I would have done" he said truthfully.

"I'm ok now though, right?" She said trying to comfort him. Just then her mom came back in.

"Oh honey, you are awake" Tommy stepped aside.

"Hey mom" she said weakly.

"I am so glad you are ok" she said hugging her.

"I kinda wanna go home" she said.

"You gotta stay here overnight and first thing in the morning we will take you home" her mom said kissing her hand.

"Would you wanna stay as well Tommy?" her mom asked.

"Of course" he said.

"You have class tomorrow" she said,

"I don't care, you are more important" he said sitting down. She just smiled and dosed off.

The next day she woke up feeling pretty good and saw Tommy and her mom sleeping. The doctor came in and said she could go.

"Mom. The doc said I can go" she said trying to wake her up. She woke signed the papers and helped her get out of bed; Tommy on the other side.

"Thank you for staying Tommy" her mom said and he nodded. They got back to the house and she laid on the couch Tommy at her feet.


	6. sex

"You can go If you want" she said.

"No. I want to stay here" he said stroking her leg.

"But about the other night, you shouldn't have taken off" he said.

"I was embarrassed, I just needed time to think" she said looking down.

"I know but still I want you to know I could care less about who you slept with. All I care is about the time you got here to now" He said kissing her. She just smiled and kissed him back.

"You should take me up to my room" she said in his ear.

"I don't think you are well enough for that" he said in her ear.

"We don't need to have sex but I need something done about my urges" she said feeling him get hard. He carried her up to her room and shut the door and locked it and laid her on the bed. He slowly took off her shirt and bra and then her jeans. Starting at her neck he moved down licking her breasts and sucking on her erect nipples as he kissed her stomach and moved to her lower area. She let out a moan as he got closer and felt him put his tongue inside of her warmth and then put in his fingers as he moved in and out, she moaned with every motion. He was licking up all her juices enjoying her taste when she let out a soft whine and pulled him up to her.

"Fuck me" she said to him.

"I don't wanna hurt you" he said.

"Be gentle" she said as she kissed him and undid his pants and released his throbbing member. She took it in her hands and massaged It slowly hearing him moan as he put his fingers inside of her then he slid down and gently spread her legs and slowly eased himself into her, watching her face for any sign of pain and when he saw none continued. He stuck it all the way in and closed his eyes from the sheer pleasure, she was so moist and warm and tight. She moaned out his name as he moved in and out and he felt his muslces tensing up, my god she felt amazing.

She couldn't believe how amazing this was, no guy has ever made her feel like this she felt herself getting close just as he was and they both climaxed together. He laid down beside her, both panting as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Tommy" she said snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too" he said kissing her and put his arm around her.

"Honey" she heard her mom say through the door.

"Yea mom?" She said to tired to care if she found out.

"Are you ok? Is Tommy with you?" She asked.

"Yea he's here, we're laying down" she said getting agitated.

"Alright well I love you honey. Goodnight" she said and walked off.

"Night" she yelled through the door and fell asleep on Tommy's arms. The next morning he woke up to the sunlight coming in, so he sat up slowly not wanting to wake her and just started at her. He could not believe last night, it was so amazing, short but amazing, he never felt so much pleasure in his life. He kissed her on the head and pulled down her blind and crawled back into bed with her and dozed back off.

Ayame woke up about an hour later and saw Tommy just staring at her, she gave him a weird look and he just smiled.

"What are you staring at?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"You" he said kissing her and she returned the kiss.

"You are a creep" she said smiling at him then kissing him again only this time running her hand down his stomach to the tent forming under the blanket, she ran her hand up and down it with steady motions as she kissed him and bit his neck, making him moan out with pleasure. She crawled under the covers and took his throbbing member in her mouth slowly licking up and down it, treating it like an ice cream cone. He ut his hand on the back of her head going with her motions as she started to slowly fondle his balls making him let out a growl as she started thrusting harder and taking it in deep. She could feel him getting close so she slowed her pace and right at that moment she felt hot liquid in her mouth, she took it like a champ and rubbed her mouth off as she looked up at him and smiled.

"That was amazing" he said panting a little.

"Good" she said lying down next to him.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Alright. A little sore but nothing major" she said smiling and kissed him "But I am gonna shower" she said getting up and heading to the bathroom and came back 15 min later with her hair in the towel. And another one around her body, she went over to the dresser and got some clothes. She picked out a form fitting shirt, but not enough to hurt her ribs, some white shorts and sandals. She then put mousse in her hair and scrunched it then did her makeup and went back over and sat by Tommy.

"We going somewhere?" He asked.

"I kinda wanna get out. I have never really been good at being cooped up for long" she said smiling.

"Well I gotta go to my place and get some clean clothes and stuff" he said sitting up.

"Did you want me to come with?" She asked.

"Yea. Of course" he said smiling and kissed her. They get into his car and drive off to his place, his house is a average sized house, with white paint and blue trimming, not as big as hers but nice and there yard looked really good. She followed him inside and up to his room. She looked around and laughed, he had some half-naked chicks up and karate posters on his wall and clothes everywhere and an unmade bed. She just laughed and sat down.

"What so funny?" he asked grabbing some clothes to change into.

"You have such a guy bedroom" she said laughing and laying back on his bed, which smelt like him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go shower and don't clean anything while I'm away" he said smiling.

She just laid there looking around his room when she heard the door open and he came in, in just a towel. She stared at him as he put on his clothes, he was so damn hot, if she could, she would have sex with him all day. He looked over at her and saw her staring he just smiled and put his shirt on which made her frown.

"I was enjoying the view" she said looking upset.

"Oh. I'm sorry did you want me to take my shirt off again?" he asked smiling.

"Well not anymore, you killed the mood" she said getting up and kissing him and led him out by the hand. "You. ." she said and cuddled up next to him.

They arrived at the center and saw the whole group minus kim. They walked over with Tommy's hand around her waist, almost protectively, he didn't really want any other guys checking her out or thinking she is available.

"Hey guys" he said as he sat down and Ayame sat down next to him.

"Hey. How ya feeling?" They asked.

"EH, alright still a little sore but I'm good" she said smiling.

"Whatever happened to Kim" he asked not hiding the venom in his voice.

"Haven't really seen her, she just kinda of ignores us now. Even trini" Billi stated.

"Well she better not come around" he said getting mad. Ayame squeezed his hand and he cooled down.

"I think Im gonna go practice, you wanna come Tommy?" Jason asked.

"He does" Ayame said "Trini and me are having girl time" she said smiling and kissed him.

"Yea,I'm down" he said kissing her and left with Jason.

"So you and Tommy?" Trini asked having an evil grin on her face.

"Yea, he's amazing" she said staring at him.

"What about you and Billi?" She asked looking at her.

"Eh nothing much" she said shrugging.

"Haven't you been crushing on him since like forever ago?" she asked

"I am just nervous and he is to" she said.

"Just tell him how you feel, he likes you girl but one of you needs to make the move" she said.

"Yea. I don't know.." She drifted off.

"Go tell him. NOW!" She said urging her.

"Now?" She said surprised.

"Yes. Go somewhere with him and ask him then report back to me. I know you can do it" she said and pushed over to him.

"Hey Billi" Trini said drawing circles with her foot.

"Hey Trini, what's up?" He asked.

"Can we talk?" She asked hesitantly

"Of course" he got up and led her outside.

Ayame just smiled to herself as she sat there sipping her smoothie, then she noticed Kim walk in and saw Tommy noticed it as well. He stopped sparring and just stared at her, she just walked by like nothing had happened, she just walked on over to the bar and ordered a Smoothie and sat there drinking it, doing her homework.

"She's got balls" Ayame sad to herself. Then she saw Tommy come over and sit by her "You can still spar ya know?" She said.

"Yea but not while she is here, I don't wanna risk her doing anything to hurt you" he said putting his arm around her.

"I doubt she will. I will come over there by you guys. Make you feel better?" she said standing up following him over to where they were. Then Trini came in holding Billies hand with a huge grin on her face. She ran over to Ayame.

"He said yes!" She said ecstatic.

"Told ya" she said smiling happy for her friend.

"So can I ask you something" she asked turning serious.

"Sure:" she replied.

"So have you and Tommy had sex?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. Why?" she asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well I'm nervous. I mean when me and Billie do, i am scared because it will be my first time and I don't want it to not be good" she said looking down.

"Trin, I doubt he will care and if you psych yourself out like that you will do a bad job. Just relax and when it happens just go along with it and don't think about it. I mean Tommy wasn't my first so I have had some experience, but nonetheless just be chill about it" she said trying to reassure her.

"Ok. Your right" she said relaxing a little "Well I'm gonna go with Billi, I'll tell ya about it later" she said and took off.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked sitting next to her.

"Sex advice" she smiled. He just shook his head.

"So are you guys done then?" She asked.

"For now, probably go again in a half hour or so" he said taking a drink of his water.

"Half hour huh?" She said playfully kissing his ear.

"Yea, I mean if we have to wait longer I'm sure it won't matter" he said getting close to her.S


	7. Encounter

"Guess what I'm not wearing" she whispered in his ear and put his hand up her shorts at an angle no one would suspect anything. He started to feel himself get hard as he felt her moist warm pussy. He pulled his hand out and led her to a vacant room with a lock, where he pushed her over a table and took off her shorts and his pants and starting teasing her before he stuck his dick in her and started thrusting in and out. She started moaning and moaned louder when he grabbed her breasts and fondled them as he kept thrusting in and out of her, she was starting to get tight which cause him to moan louder as he started thrusting into her hard.

They both let out a final moan before collapsing on the table. Both panting and skin wet with sweat. She got up and pushed him down on the couch straddling herself on top of him as she moved up and down on his cock, her boobs moving with the motion making his pleasure all the more hotter. He grabbed her left breast and squeezed it while he licked and sucked on the other one causing her to let out a loud moan, he grabbed her by the butt and starting ramming into her, he started rubbing her clit between his fingers, intensifying the satisfaction and he felt her start to get tighter till she came, she took in a deep breath and relaxed on his shoulder for a minute, but then he put her on bottom and shoved himself inside of her until he came. He laid down on her shoulder both caked in sweat and shaky, he kissed her on the lips and just laid there.

"I love you" Tommy said in her ear as they were walking down the hall.

"I love you too" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. Before they entered the room again he stuck his hand up her shorts and stuck his finger in and out a few times.

"Tommy" she said pushing his hand away, he just kissed her ear and they walked back in.

"Tommy there ya are I was wondering where ya went to" Jason said putting his arm on his shoulder.

"Yea just went to get some fresh air" he said getting ready to spar Jason again.

Ayame pulled out one of her books and started to read until she saw someone cover up the light.

"Do you mi-" Ayame was cut off mid- sentence when she saw kim standing over her.

"What do you want" she said looking over at Tommy who was too busy to notice.

"Well I want what was mine" she said calmly.

"Look Kim fuck you, go get some fucking help" she said trying to get up and she pushed her back down.

"You think I'm scared of you bitch? I will wipe this floor with your skinny ass" she said getting up but got pushed back down by kim. Tommy turned around just in time to see that and he took off over to where she was. He pushed Kim out of the way and stood in front of Ayame.

"You just assaulted me" she said standing up.

"Yea, and I'll do it again" He said staring her down.

"Just trying to have a friendly talk" she said.

"You can leave now" He said, sounding very mad.

"I still don't see why you wanna be with her, but it can't be helped" she said smiling and walked off.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her.

"Yea, I'm fine" she smiled at him "She has serious mental issues, Jesus christ" she said sitting back.

"Yea. She is something, but she better watch herself" he said softening his look.

"I'm sure it will be ok, i'm a big tough girl, I can tie my own shoes and everything" she said smiling at him.

He just laughed and kissed her head, they went back over by everyone and sat down. Then all of a suddenly her cellphone went off.

"Hello?"


	8. Movies

"Hey Ayame! It's MEEEEEEEEE!" Madison said yelling in the phone and swearing at the same time "People in this town drive almost as bad as you" she said yelling out profane words. Ayame just shook her head.

"Do you know how to get to the Activity Center?" She asked.

"Yea, I have GPS. Give me like 5 or maybe 10, IF THESE ASSHOLES EVER LEARN TO DRIVE!" she said yelling an accidently hanging up. She just laughed and shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Madison.. She's in town. Which mean she is gonna turn this place upside down" she said laughing,

"Oh? Well cool. She coming here then?" he asked.

"Yea. Once she survives the traffic. She is so impatient" she said rubbing her temples "I love her, but sometimes she is too much" she said laughing.

"I look forward to meeting her" he said smiling.

"Yea. Till you know her" she replied lying on his shoulder, he put his arm around her shoulder.

Just then she spotted Ayame and she ran over and damn near knocked her down.

"I missed you cousin!" She said getting up and helping her.

"Yea. Likewise" she said giving her another hug while everyone just stared.

"Guys this is Madison, Mad this is Jason, Trini, Billi, Zack and Tommy" she said pointing to each one.

"Tommy, huh? THE tommy I have heard so much about?" she said looking him up and down "He's not too bad. But you have always had good tastes in men" she said smiling and Ayame just rolled her eyes.

"So where is this bitch that keeps giving you a hard time? I'mma kick her ass" she said looking for her.

"She left and no you won't. If I require your assistance or she gets involved you can"

"Fine… You are lame" she said accenting lame and went over to get herself a smoothie.

"Well…She is…. Er.. Something?" Tommy said.

"Told ya"

"I like her" Jason said and followed her.

"Maybe he will have a new GF" Billi said and everyone started laughing.

"So how long you here for? AYame asked as they sat at the table.

"Well.. Actually… My dad go transferred here… So forever?" she said excitedly.

"Realy? That is frikkin awesome!" she said excited.

"Yea.. Pretty much; I am pumped and that Jason guy is pretty hot" she said raising her eyebrows and went over by him. AYame just rolled her eyes and turned back to Tommy.

"Well.. She is here permanently" she said laughing.

"Well good. Because I think Jason has taken a liking to her" he said motioning at them.

"Well I've taken a liking to you" she said and kissed him, he returned the kiss then she pulled away. She laid her head on his shoulder as they all just talked.

"So do you guys maybe wanna go to a movie?" Madison asked coming back over.

"Sure. I'm down"

"Me to" everyone said.

"Sweet! It will be like a date or something" Madison said "Anyway if we are gonna go to the movies me and Ayame need to go shopping. We will see you boys there at 7 sharp" and she took off.

"Very straight-to-the-point" Tommy said laughing.

"I love it" Jason said staring after her.

"C'mon man, let's go practice" He said as they got up.

After two hours of shopping Ayame plopped down on the bed

"I had no idea they had such a rad mall" Mad said pulling out the clothes.

"I wanna sleep" Ayame said whiney.

"Well you can't. We have 45 minutes before the movie. So we gotta get ready" She said hitting her butt.

"You do. Tommy could care less" she said into the pillow.

"Yea well they will appreciate if we try to look sexy so move" she said and went to the bathroom before throwing some clothes at her. Ayame just rolled her eyes and got changed. She was wearing a jean skirt with a blue and silver butterfly tank top and a black mini jacket and some flip-flops with blue gems in them. Madison came out in a jean skirt and a halter top with some black sandals. They did their makeup and headed out.

"I am so excited! We look so hot" She said excited. And Ayame just rolled her eyes.

They pulled up to the movie theater and got out, they saw the guys standing by the door and waved to them. They walked on over and Ayame was greeted with a kiss and Jason hugged Madison. They went in and bought their tickets and popcorn, then went into the movie.


End file.
